Meeting The Covens
by Your Regular Belle
Summary: 615 year old vampire and equisite Volturi guard, Bella Swan has found her soulmate in Felix, and now they are to wed. With covens from all over the world visiting, will it all go to plan? Or will complications arise. ADOPTED FROM CARLY S-J CULLEN.
1. Chapter 1

**So hi people. I'm Romanian Vamp Lvr and I adopted this story from Carly S-J Cullen, upon request. This is the first chapter that **_**she**_** wrote, so I accept no credibility for it. The rest of the story will be by me.**

**I hope I can live up to your expectations with this story, and I hope that you don't have any aversion to me being the new author to it.**

**Thanks guys :)**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

BPOV

I had lived with the Volturi for six hundred years and I was about to get married. To my savior Felix. He was huge, in every aspect of the word. He had changed me. Made me his equal. Then, we dived right into the most perfect relationship possible.

The Volturi went way out of proportion with their weddings, being as not many of them had mates. To tell you the truth there were only three sets of other mates in our entire coven- that's not including me and Felix.

The Volturi are practicaly the royal family in the vampire world. We act as if that is the case anyway. I am part of the select guard. Not the family. They consist of five people- well six, Didyme had been killed in a war long before I was born. Aro and his wife Sulpicia along with Caius and Athenodora are the others. They are also married. Marcus, the final family member, had been Didyme's mate and always looked bored and lonely, most likely an effect of his loss.

The only reason we had waited so long for our wedding was because of Aro and his stupid traditions. We had to wait a hundred years just so Demetri and Alec could travel around the world inviting mature vampires to our huge event. Aro had wanted to send Felix and I with them, but Caius and Marcus wanted me present in the castle in case anything were to come up. And also because Chelsea, Renata, and the wives needed me to help plan the huge wedding.

I was Aro's most 'prized possession' as he put it. The brightest gem in his collection. He couldn't risk losing me. I had the extrodinary power of being immune to everybody's gifts. I could also spread a shield-like force, and share it with our coven if was needed. Plus, I could suck in anyone's power and use it myself, which was quite handy. I didn't belong to anybody, and no one could kill me. If they even dared to try, I could turn them into dust.

Felix and I were estatic about finally being able to get married. I was turning 615 soon. When I was changed I was fifteen. Felix had started teasing me about being an old woman about four hundred years ago. He stopped one hundred years ago when I threatened to turn him into a cloud of smoke. He knew that I could, and probably _would, _and so apologized quickly and never said a word about it again.

We were expecting quite a few guests to join us for our event, by the sounds of it. All of the vampires invited had agreed to come, afraid if did not then they would be killed.

We were expecting thirty- eight guests to come join our group of sixteen. We also had our humans, who helped us keep up our charade, and were invited along with two hundred of the citizens.

Felix and I were waiting in our suite,which Aro so gladly had allowed to be built. I was dressed in a long blue sapphire gown that Heidi had bought for me while gathering up a plane full of humans two days ago, that set off the deep brown colour of my hair nicely. I had received an early wedding present from Aro and Sulpicia, and was wearing it at the time. It was a large golden rope necklace with a diamond the size of a golf ball that hung just along the hollow of my throat. Very ostentatious of course.

Felix was dressed in a blue sapphire dress shirt that was made out of silk and a pair of black slacks. He looked..._hot_, for lack of better words. He was playing with my hair as I sat on the couch reading my battered old copy of _Wuthering Heights_, my literary favourite.

We were interrupted when Chelsea burst through the door, her red hair slightly windswept, She looked at us and smiled, her hand enclosed in the one of Afton. She and her husband Afton were the third set of mates in our coven.

"Sorry, but Isabella, but you and Felix are going to have to come down. The Irish Coven and the Egyptian Coven have just entered the city. Demetri has gone to pick them up." she told us apologetically. She seemed somewhat excited though, as she had never actually met all of the vampires that were attending. I had met most of them ninety years ago.

Felix and I were sent to meet all of our guests that were currently changed. All of the vampires were friendly enough, some having odd gifts that Aro hoped to possess one day in the near future.

I closed my book and set it on the coffee table standing up from the couch and feeling Felix sneak his hand around my waist. He discreetly squeezed my behind before we walked out the door.

We walked through the ancient stone hallways and went down the elevator to the ground level and walked hand-in-hand up to the door and stood waiting for our guests to arrive.

About five minutes later, Demetri stepped through the front door and into the castle, behind him were seven vampires all dressed in gray cloaks.

Siobhan and Liam greeted me with a hug from both and greeted Felix with a hand shake. Little Maggie sprang herself into my arms and gave me a peck on the cheek. I had stayed with the Irish Coven for three months before, because Maggie had refused to let me leave.

"Hi, Isabella! I can't believe you are finally getting married!" she sang happily skipping around the room.

"Neither can we. I mean we _have_ been engaged for, oh, about a hundred years. I swear Aro doesn't want to lose me." I giggled at the thought of actually wanting to leave. I loved it here, so why would I _want_ to leave?

"I love it here anyway." I said in my bell-like voice turning to look at the Egyptian vampires.

"Hello, Amun. Kebi. Who are these two? Oh yes, I remember Aro mentioning something about your coven growing. Welcome, to Volterra. I'm Isabella." I smiled sweetly at them and shook their hands earning a hug from Kebi.

"This is Benjamin and this is Tia. They have only been with us for about eighty years." Amun introduced the other two members of their coven. Tia was looking at my back in horror as I turned and walked over to Gianna's desk and asked her to get their rooms situated. She nodded and went back to her computer.

I walked back over to the other vampires that were currently waiting in the room. Tia and Benjamin were looking at me with horror filled eyes.

"Isabella," I looked over at Tia as she spoke to me. "What happened to you?" she asked me with the same expression as before.

I frowned and looked into her crimson eyes; she was gazing into my red ones. "Have you ever heard of the Children of the Moon?" I asked all of them looking each of the vampires in front of me in the face. They all nodded so I went on, with Felix's hand still stroking at my behind.

"Apparently vampires aren't the only ones who can leave a mark with their venom. The Children of the Moon leave scars where ever they scratch or bite you.

"Caius had a close call with one about four hundred years ago. Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Corin, and I hunted them to extinction. I was the only one to get hurt. Felix went _crazy_. He must have killed about thirty of them after I got clawed at. Demetri and Corin were about the same way, though not as committed. They had to send Heidi to come and get me to bring me back. I swear I couldn't move for what? Maybe three months. I only have scars now so I guess that's better." Both of the covens just nodded with understanding- Benjamin and Tia being the only ones who hadn't heard the story before.

"Um…Bella, the masters are waiting to greet the new arrivals." Felix whispered leaning down in my ear. He was the only one that I allowed to call me Bella. Unlike all of the other members of the guard, I didn't call the masters, 'Master'. I called them by their given names; Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Everyone else thought it was odd, but that was my power. I was the _shield_. So was Renata, but hers was different.

I grabbed little Maggie's hand and dragged her behind me to see the brothers. She giggled and waved for her the others to follow us. Felix, Liam, Amun, and Benjamin all chuckled. While Tia, Kebi, and Siobhan giggled.

They all followed with smiles on their faces. They all seemed perfectly at ease around me. Probably because I was the most respected Volturi member and I had a sunny personality.

They all knew I wouldn't cause any of them harm, unless of course they deserved it. Plus, even Amun wasn't that disturbed by being in my presence.

As we neared the guest bedroom chambers I looked around at our seven guests. They truly were seemingly content. Tia had a look of awe on her face as we stepped towards the quarters.

_**AN: As for all my other stories...I won't update this one until I get 10 reviews on this, Dusk, and Could You Love Me. But, I added Changes on here yesterday and I will be adding Do You Believe in Magic? Later today.**_

* * *

**NOTE: The above AN was written by Carly S-J Cullen, not me. **

**The next chapter will be my own.**

**Thanks**

**RVL**


	2. Wedding Dress

**So this is the first chapter that I have written. I hope you will like it.**

**The foundations for the story belong to Carly S-J Cullen, not me.**

**I do not own Twilight, or the canon characters. I do own the French coven though!**

**R&R**

* * *

"I hope you'll find it comfortable." I told the group, as we stepped through the intricately carved door that led into the guest's living room. It was beautifully designed, with antique, dark-wood furniture placed perfectly, setting off the plush green carpet and dark panelled walls. Various painted masterpieces were hung on these, with individual sconces mounted above them for lighting.

"It is beautiful." Tia assured me quietly, sinking onto one of the plush cushioned couches with Benjamin's hand clasped in hers.

"Thank you." I beamed, pleased with our guest's reactions. Amun and Kebi were stood in front of one of the artworks, murmuring quietly, and Liam and Siobhan had followed the lead of the younger Egyptians. Maggie was flitting around somewhat crazily, 'oohing' and 'aahing' over everything.

"Your rooms are behind the doors on the left and right. Feel free to accommodate whichever you please. You can share of course, they're soundproof." I winked jokingly and a few of them chuckled in reply.

"So...are you good?" I asked, and they all nodded. "Ok, then I guess I will be going." I began towards the hallway but stopped when I felt little Maggie pull me back.

"Isabella?" She asked sweetly, and I could tell by her tone of voice that she wanted something.

"Yes?"

"Can I see your wedding dress?"

"Of course!" I beamed, pleased that I could finally show it off. Felix wasn't allowed to see me in it, obviously, and as Renata, Jane and the wives had helped design it, there was no surprise in showing them.

"May I?" Tia asked timidly, and I gave her a warm smile. She was naturally quite shy, I could tell, but I wanted to let her know that she had no need to be this way around me.

"Sure. The more the merrier."

"I cannot argue with something like that." Siobhan piped up, before zipping to my side.

"Great!" I enthused, before raising an eyebrow at Kebi. "You're perfectly welcome as well."

"No thank you Isabella." She breathed, giving me a small but genuine smile. I hadn't thought she would come, as she never left Amun's shadow.

"Ok well, I'll return these guys to you soon." I promised Benjamin and Liam, the latter who looked a little uncomfortable at the thought of his mate being away from him. I remembered his aversion to be further than a metre from her, and added;

"Give us half an hour, max."

He nodded quietly, not saying a word. I think that in the entire timescale I had spent with him and his coven, I had heard him speak no more than once every three days, so his silence was not unusual to me.

"Right! Let's go!" I exclaimed, and Siobhan gestured towards the door enthusiastically.

"Lead the way!"

***

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Maggie gasped as I stepped out from my wardrobe, having changed fully.

"Felix is a lucky man." Siobhan added, and I smiled bashfully.

The dress _was_ beautiful, if I could say so myself, and it fit me perfectly, hugging my slender frame in all of the right places. I had designed it personally, with a little help from a few other Volturi women, and so it suited my tastes. Heidi had wanted a more extravagant dress, with frills and tassels galore, but I hadn't been taken on the idea. Instead, I had made it as simple as possible, whilst keeping it elegant, and slightly vintage.

It had a halter top style, with a medium high neckline, so as not to expose too much of my cleavage, and a flouncing skirt with one or two pleats in the waist area. It was creamy white in colour, and had floral designs embroidered at the bottom of the front section of the skirt, across the waist, and under the neckline, stitched in a pale gold. It suited me perfectly.

I admired myself in the mirror and gave a twirl, loving how the skirt lifted as I did so, before poising arrogantly, my chin held high.

"I am glad you like it." I commented, flicking a fleck of dust from the soft fabric. "It took me a few days to come up with."

"You look radiant, believe me." Siobhan said firmly, and Tia nodded in agreement.

"Good. That _is_ what I had aimed for." I laughed, continuing to admire myself. "I hope Felix likes it."

"I am sure he will." Maggie assured me, and I patted her red curls affectionately, before stepping back into my wardrobe to change back into my blue dress.

"I judge we are not the only guests?" Siobhan called to me suddenly, and I wondered where the question had come from.

"No, of course not. The other's will arrive shortly. Why?"

"Oh I was just curious." She replied lightly, and I thought nothing more of it.

Somewhat coincidentally, Jane chose that moment to alert to me that both the Parisian Coven and I nomad had entered the city premesis's, and Demetri was in the process of bringing them to the castle. I hurried back into my dress, excused myself from the others, and then followed Jane into the hall in which our guests were brought.

"Who are the French vampires?" I asked her on the way. They were not a coven I had come across before, although I remembered hearing perhaps a snippet of information about them. I had a feeling one of them was called Yvonne, or something along the lines of that.

"They have four members," She explained, and I raised an eyebrow. Ours aside, Covens were not usually so large. "Vivienne, Russell, Anne-Laure, and Micheal. They are two sets of mates but I do not recall who is with whom."

"Ok, and what about the nomad?"

"The nomad is called Alistair, and he is from England." She shot me a sideways glance. "He is quite...strange, I suppose I could say, but very civilised."

"What do you mean by strange?" I asked suspiciously, and she gave a small shrug.

"He is a bit of a misanthrope, I think."

"Ok. I suppose I can deal with that. As long as he doesn't have temper issues or anything. Then I might have to vapourize him."

"Oh no." She assured me. "You will have no problems with him in terms of violence.

"And the French?"

"As far as I know, you will have none with them either."

"Good. I don't like violent people." Being a vampire, I had met many in my lifetime, but none of them remained in existence. Felix had made sure of that.

We arrived in the hall to find Aro and his wife already present, their hands touching slightly.

"Ah, Isabella dear, and Jane." He breathed, kissing both me and Jane on the forehead.

"Hello Master and Mistress." She bowed her head.

"Hello Aro. Sulpicia" I did no such thing. I was not required to.

"I trust you have heard the news? Demetri is returning with some more guests."

As if on cue, I heard the sound of approaching footsteps, and I turned towards the golden plated doors through which they would enter, a smile fixed on my face.

* * *

**What do you think? I hope you like it. It is just a fill in chapter so nothing major happens. I have an idea for the future of the story, but I don't want to ruin the surprise. Just expect the unexpected – that is all I will say. :)**

**P.S A link to the picture of Bella's wedding dress in on my profile. It's pretty nice. **

**Gracias,**

**RVL**


	3. Master Plot?

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! They make me feel **_**spesul**_** :) Keep them coming!**

**I do not own twilight, or any of the Volturi. However, I do own Nicolai and I think Diego. I can't remember if he exists or not. **

* * *

"Welcome to Volterra, my guests." Aro called grandly, as the French coven came through the gold plated doors. There were four of them, just as Jane had promised, and I guessed from her position at the front of the group that the fiery haired female was the leader.

"_Merci _Aro. Your city is a beautiful one" She said softly, her accent strongly Parisian. She shifted her blood red eyes to where I stood and regarded me curiously.

"Anne-Laure, this is Isabella, whose wedding you are here to witness." Aro introduced, noticing her inquisitive glances. Her face broke into a warm smile and she rushed forwards, her hand outstretched.

"Ah, Isabella! _Mon Cherie_, you are beautiful, _non?_" She cried, as I accepted her hand, before shaking it enthusiastically. "Come, meet the rest of my coven!"

Before I could reply she was dragging me in the direction of where the others stood, and I shook my head in bewilderment.

"Okay..." I muttered, a little too late, as I was already facing a well-build male, with cropped, dark blonde hair.

"_Je m'appelle Russell._" He declared, before kissing both of my cheeks in greeting. "I am wed to Anne-Laure."

"And I am Vivienne." A small, or rather _petite_, vampire introduced herself shyly. She had curly blonde hair to her shoulders and was nervously clutching the hand of a hugely muscularly male, who could be none other than Michael.

"Hello, Vivienne. Michael." I nodded to both, taking in their size differences with wide eyes. Michael noticed my expression and smiled ruefully, before wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders. He almost had to duck to do so, I noted in amusement.

"Demetri, be a dear and show our French friends to their rooms will you?" Aro asked pleasantly, and Demetri nodded in acknowledgement, before bowing readily, his dark hair swaying.

"Yes Master."

"I do apologize for hurrying you away, Anne-Laure, but Alistair will be arriving soon, and I do believe it would be best for the room to be clear of anyone else as he does so." Aro said, and the red-head nodded in agreement, a small smile playing at her lips.

"_Oui_, Aro, I think that is best also." She laughed, before setting off down the stony corridors after Demetri, and motioning for her coven to follow.

"Why is it best that Alistair is alone?" I asked a little tentatively, as soon as they were out of earshot. Sure, Jane had told me the misanthrope had no tendencies towards violence, but then why was everyone being so cautious about him?

"Only because he dislikes company." Aro answered, a little _too_ innocently for my liking. Noticing my sceptical expression, he sighed, and told me the rest. "Also, Alistair and Anne-Laure have a...past which neither of them is too comfortable with, Isabella."

"A past? As in, romance?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Vampires weren't the type of creatures to just have flings and then get over it. We were more the 'mates-for-life' type, like lobsters. Or so it had seemed.

"No, no! Nothing akin to that!" He exclaimed, clapping a papery hand over his full red lips as if the mere suggestion was a scandal in itself. "I was referring to a past of conflict, dear. Romance, ha! Imagine such a thing!" He exclaimed, turning to his wife, who threw back her head and laughed trillingly.

"Master, Alistair has arrived." Afton declared suddenly, flitting through the great doors and bowing. He was followed closely by a medium heighted Vampire, with dark hair and an even darker expression.

"Ah, Alistair, welcome!" Aro boomed, clapping his hands together. The English Vampire merely pressed his lips together and nodded curtly, before glancing around the room, suspicion written across his slightly History Professor looking face.

"Hello, Alistair." I greeted, taking a step in his direction holding out a hand. "I am Isabella, whose wedding you are here to witness." He stared at my hand silently for a few seconds before taking in grudgingly.

"Good day." He grumbled in Queen's English, before dropping it like a red hot potato. An awkward silence ensued, in which not one of us knew quite what to say to one another, before Aro piped up again, his voice sounding a little strained.

"Wonderful! Afton, won't you take Alistair to his chambers?" He asked, and Afton bowed obediently.

"Actually, I'll take him." I offered. "I'm going there anyway."

"That won't be necessary Isabella. Alistair will not reside close to the other covens. He prefers to be more secluded."

I remembered what Aro had said about Alistair not getting along with the French Coven, and nodded. That made sense.

"If you would follow me." Afton addressed, but the misanthrope waved him away with a flick of his wrist.

"Am I the last to arrive?" He asked bluntly, ignoring the guard completely. Aro frowned and shook his head, his long dark hair swinging with the movement.

"No, you are not. May I ask why?"

"Who else is yet to come?" Alistair demanded, and Aro raised an eyebrow at his tone. Anyone else would have taken this as a warning, but I guessed that Alistair wasn't _like _anyone else.

"A few nomads. A Coven from Moscow. Again, may I enquire as to why you wish to know?"

"Simple curiosity Aro. Nothing more." He answered primly, flicking a speck of dust from his dark brown blazer. "I _had_ hoped the latter would not attend, but it appears I am to be disappointed."

"You have problems with the Russians also?" It was Sulpicia who spoke next, and Aro glanced at her in mild surprise. The sarcasm tainting her tone was unusual for her. Alistair looked indifferent, albeit slightly patronizingly across at her. I noticed Aro stiffen at this, and a few of the guards sent the Vampire warning glares.

"Not _I."_ He declared, before looking pointedly in my direction. My face contorted in surprise, and I checked behind me to see if he had been hinting at anybody else. It appeared not.

"Me?" I repeated disbelievingly. "I've never met any Russian Vampires. Belarusian, yes, but definitely not from Moscow."

"I believe you." He continued in a bored sounding tone, inspecting a picture of the Tuscan landscape mounted on the wall.

"No honestly." I snapped, growing a little irritated. "I have never met them, and I have no problems with them."

I glanced towards Aro and caught him staring at my form, a cleft of confusion and suspicion nestling between his eyebrows. Sighing, I threw up my hands in exasperation, before shooting daggers at the back of the misanthrope.

"Well we will see about that, wont we?" He said, turning back once more. His gaze caught mine and held it for a moment, and I saw a hint of something concealed in his ruby red eyes. Was it... a _warning? _I shivered involuntarily, a reflex I hadn't felt in a long time, and looked away, instead studying the texture of the thousands of years old stone of which the castle was built.

"Afton, I believe you should take Alistair, now." Aro said smoothly, his jovial mood diminished. The guard bowed in acknowledgement before motioning for the Vampire to follow. Alistair glanced one more time in my direction, before following Afton down a different corridor to which the Parisian Vampires had used. Aro stared after the retreating Vampires back, his face expressionless, and his hands folded in front of him.

"What on earth was that about?" I breathed once I thought they were out of earshot, and Aro shook his head in confusion.

"I do not know. Are you s_ure_ you haven't met these Russians, my dear?"

"Positive! And even if I had, what are the chances of _me_ having problems with someone! I love people!" It was all a bit confusing, and I was reviewing whether Vampires could be mentally unbalanced. I hadn't thought so until I met Alistair.

"Hmm. Strange." The master muttered, before sighing and turning towards one of his lesser guards. "Diego, I wish for you to keep a watch over Alistair. I am not comfortable with his presence. I feel he may cause a few problems for us, and that it not something I tolerate."

"Yes Master."

"Report any suspicious findings back to me, will you?"

"Of course Master."

"Excelent." Aro declared, before sighing and taking the hand of his wife. "Come my dear, I feel that I need a little comforting." He bent down and kissed her forehead, before turning towards me.

"Don't worry Isabella." He soothed, noticing how my forehead was crinkled with stress. "Alistair is perhaps slightly mad, from lack of other company. All will be well."

I nodded and tried to push the sensation that something wasn't quite right about the English vampire, and what he had said, into the pit of my stomach. Aro was right. I was to be married to the man of my dreams in only a week's time, and was perhaps the most treasured possession of the Volturi leaders, wives aside. My life was perfect, and all would be well.

* * *

That night I found myself crouched outside of Alistair's door, listening intently, my breath held. _I'm just checking_, I told myself, _I don't think that anything is actually wrong. _It couldn't be, of course, otherwise Aro would have picked up on it, with his ability. Even so, I couldn't entirely throw off the feeling of uneasiness that consumed me when I thought of Alistair's words. Why did he think that I had problems with these Russians? And what had he meant by 'we will see won't we'?

I picked up my ears and leaned a little closer as the sound of something vibrating came from within the room. I heard Alistair fumble through something, perhaps a bag, before finding what it was he was looking for.

"What do you want?" He growled quietly, and I stiffened, fearing exposure. I was about to retreat when I heard the almost unnoticeable whirring of some tiny electronic device, which, when considering the vibrating, could only be a mobile. I pressed even closer, straining my ears.

"My apologies." He then muttered, and I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Alistair did not seem to be the sort of Vampire who could be humble. He must either respect of fear greatly the person on the other line, I mused, before remembering how unfazed he had been towards Aro before. Strange...

"Yes, it is just as you suspected, Nicolai. She is heavily guarded, and so is very treasured by Aro."

I gasped, my eyes widening. Was he talking about...Me? And wasn't Nicolai a Russian name? I wished feverantly that I could hear the man on the other side. Alistair then burst into conversation so rapid, that it used all of my concentration to keep up.

"The whole palace is heavily guarded, Nicolai. You quest is an impossible one. There is no way... yes, I did check. Yes. I am not a fool."

Silence.

"I am sure." He breathed an edge to his tone. "No...No, you do not control me...fine. Fine. But I will accept no responsibly for the consequences."

Alistair ended the call before he, or at least what sounded like he, crushed the phone is his fist, the machine giving off a tiny squeal as he did so.

"Bastards." He hissed with feeling, and I decided it was time to leave. I fled as silent as a ghost, making my way back to the chambers which I and Felix shared. He was not home, I remembered sadly, as he was running an errand for Caius. Something about the children of the moon.

I flopped back onto my empty bed, allowing myself to ponder over the conversation which I had just overheard. I had immediately jumped to the conclusion that it was about me, but thinking about it, that was ridiculous. What interest did I hold to this Nicolai man? It _was _a Russian name, I remembered, and Alistair had said...but wait. I was thinking irrationally. Nicolai was not _just_ a Russian name; It was commonly used through many Eastern European countries, I thought. It was purely coincidence, that was all. The main thing to think about was this quest that Alistair had referred to. Was this outsider trying to cause trouble? But why? And If I was not the heavily guarded female that was spoken of, who was? I _was _the most treasured being to Aro, aside from Sulpicia of course...

Sulpicia.

Why hadn't I thought of it before? I flew into the sitting position, my eyes wide. Sulpicia was dearest to Aro. Sulpicia was heavily guarded. And Sulpicia would be the perfect person to kidnap/kill or whatever this Nicolai had in mind. Alistiar had even warned me earlier with that look of his that something was going to go down. And he had said I would have problems with the Russians. Was it because they were planning to kidnap Aro's wife? I _had_ to warn him. I quickly shot out of the door, running with full speed towards Aro's chambers, before a realisation made me stop in my tracks. I had thought about it earlier, but completely forgotten about it in my panic. _If _Alistair was assisting some sort of plot to do something to Sulpicia, then Aro would surely know about it by now. He would have seen it in Alistair's thoughts, and there was absolutely no way Aro would allow anything endangering his darling wife to go by unattended to.

I sighed and shook my head, feeling a little foolish. I was not usually so suspicious, so why was I so readily jumping to conclusions of master plots about taking down the Volturi? Understood, we were not popular amongst everyone, but we would know about any whiff of an uprising months in advance. Besides, who would be foolish enough to try and fight us? We were unbeatable, with me in the guard. I could vaporise anyone without so much as lifting a finger. It would be suicidal. I ran back to my room and lay back down on my bed, inhaling the scents of both Felix and I combined. I needed to calm myself down. I had much to prepare for.

I sank into a happy reverie of the 'big day' as humans called it, all previous anxiety pushed away, picturing the moment when both Felix and I would truly belong to each other. Of course we already did, I supposed, but in a weeks' time it would seem more _official. _More _real. _We've only had to wait one hundred years. I lost all track of time as I ran over the ceremony mentally, moving onto the honeymoon and...What came along with it. It was when I reached the morning after when I had a realisation so strong it shocked me to the core.

Aro had not touched Alistair's skin once.

* * *

**O.O**

**Is there some Master plot to take down Sulpicia? What will Aro think? **

**That would seriously mess up the wedding plans.**

**Review me guys or I will send Nicolai after **_**you**_

**P.S – If there are any Team Aro fans reading this, then I have a saying for you**

_**If Aro can read my mind then he will be meeting round the back in ten minutes...**_

**Found it on the internet XD **

**Or there is always-**

_**Aro can feel me up anyday. I have a long and dirty history...**_

**Mwah!**


	4. Important Notice

Alright, so I'm sorry to say that as of now, all of my Twilight stories are on hold. I'm sorry if you were a follower – and I will get round to finishing most of them – but I've moved on to a less crazy and hyped up area of fanfiction.

I actually read twilight before it was well known, and when people were still like, "What's Twilight?" And I liked it BECAUSE it was different and not well known. Now EVERYTHING is about Twilight and Vampires/Werewolves, and I'm sick of it. Unfortunately, that means I cannot write these stories and enjoy them.

I've been completely put off from the books and the archive for a while now because of all this, but its only today I decided to stop writing my Twilight stories for a while. I much prefer smaller archives :) I will continue onwards sometime in the future, probably when it's all calmed down a little or when I've gotten over my new hatred for all things vampire.

Sorry again. That's how it is. I just thought I owed whoever is reading my stories - probably no-one - an explanation for no updates.

(Feel free to hate.)

RageRomania (Nee. Romanian-vamp-lvr)


End file.
